ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Hedjedjet
dual boxed as 99BLM/RDM,and 96 WHM/BLM(10,13,2012) with many temp items. Looked back in chat log with a calculator handy and calculted exactly 80,139 HP. Shadowflame, Leviathan. * DNC95/NIN47 Solo. Obviously, if a 90 DNC can do it then a 95 DNC can do it, but I figured I'd give a little rundown too. A few things to note: 100-50% you don't even need Fan Dance. He'll use Hell Scissors sometimes after Bindga, but Hell Scissors has a long ready time and you can stun it pretty reliably if you have Etoile Casaque and keep Stutter Step on. Of course, this will fail at best 90% of the time (assuming the stun rate on VF also caps at 95%) but Hell Scissors won't kill you, so whatever. Venom Breath does put up a poison aura, but it's nothing too serious and you don't NEED to block it with potions, you can just use CWIII to keep your health up. This will slow down your killspeed a little, but whatever -- if you're soloing something on DNC you're not worried about speed, I'd assume. Anyway, above 50% the fight is absolutely inconsequential, but as soon as it drops to 49% Hedjedjet decides to play dirty and there are some things it does that will try to screw you over, but if you're good it won't matter. Breakga is the main one-- It starts to cast breakga below 50% as you may know, but as has been mentioned, it is stunnable. Violent Flourish is not 100% reliable so breakga may get through. I actually had 3 breakgas get through on a Hedjedjet and I survived it, even through 3 Death Scissors in a row, however I have Fan Dance merited 5/5, for situations like this. If you don't have Fan Dance merited, you're more likely to get caught by a breakga in a low Fan Dance situation, and that will certainly spell certain doom for you. It also starts spamming death scissors occasionally, but it's not too much of a problem unless it catches you in a low-stage of fan dance and you for whatever reason can't put up shadows or are petrified. Hedjedjet is likely to give you a few close calls. For reference, Breakga lasts about 30 seconds on a level 95 dancer not geared to resist it. If you get petrified, switch to either full evasion or PDT and try to ride it out. Asymptotic 09:49, September 23, 2011 (UTC) *Solo'd 99 Dnc/Nin. Nothing special. Don't worry about anything but stunning bindga/breakga. You're still going to get stoned alot so keep hp up and keep fan dance fresh. Took awhile because I was afraid to ws but ended up not needing much healing. Capped eva, though, was able to go Ni->Ni without any problem. Didn't get yellow but still got one jewel and one card. Atmas used were: Vicissitude, Siren Shadow and AoA but could easily have gone with offensive instead of defensive ones. ~Zazhi, sylph *Solod by skilled DNC/NIN in full haste gear using RR/GH/SS very easy from 100~50% keep fan dance up to not take to much DMG from Hell Scissors be ready to cure after Bindga, and WS when you can. 50~0% is a bit harder keep keep 5/5 Stutter Step on at all times to stun Breakga if even one gets through it means almost certian death, I didn't WS at all for the last half as it was spamming Death Scissors to often to keep TP up. Also; bring a stack of two of Poison Potion (idk if this will help the aura as I was never hit by it with a pot up, but could be a life saver not taking that high poison aura). Overall a very fun fight took about 30~40min. ~~Zerap * 99NIN/DNC Solo. Atma: RR/GH/Apoc. Full Haste Gear / PDT for Backup. Was pretty easy solo. With Feed+2 and Yonin you can easily keep Shadows up with Ni all the time. The only thing you need to care about is to cast Migawari every time you see him starting Bindga to be prepared for Hell Scissors (0 DMG with Iga Ningi +2). When he casts breakga zsimply put some PDT and Evasion gear up and you should be fine (never lasted more then 30-45 secs for me). only stunned occasionally and build up steps for Reverse Flurish so i could WS safely once a while. ~~Isil|Asura *90THF/NIN, BLM and WHM/BLM can trio this if stunners are paying attention. THF has little trouble evasion tanking but if Hell Scissors is allowed to go off, particularly while poison aura is active, the THF will die and the fight is more or less over. I recommend having one stunner try to stun Bindga and have a 2nd to backup stun Hell Scissors in case the first stun goes off right after bindga. Once he get's below 50% he will start sometimes using Breakga in place of Bindga, and sometimes using Death Scissors up to 3 times in a row in place of Hell Scissors. Breakga has a long casting time and should be easy to stun. Death Scissors is too fast to stun reliably though. As the THF, I would try save Utsusemi: Ni for times when Bindga would get off and he'd follow it with Death Scissors. THF and either a RDM or WHM could likely duo it, it would just be an even longer fight than trio-ing it already is. Drop rates can be pretty crappy. Without grellow usually only 1 Card or 1 Jewel would drop (twice I saw none drop) along with the belt. With grellow I saw 2 of 1 and 1 of the other, or 1 of each several times. --Madranta 05:13, February 21, 2011 (UTC) *: Pop conditions?: I've seen this just wondering around on its own... does that mean it is a timed pop? And that's pretty absurd that it drops +2 items if it is in fact a timed pop. "once dominion requirements are met." care to elaborate on that? been camping it for 3hrs plus and seen not one single pop. The Akrab dominion op was at 100% b4 we started camping and we even did a few more as well; also make it 5 star difficulty but nada. is there something missing? other dominion ops perhaps? *: Attempted solo on RDM/WHM with Atma of Ambition and Atma of the Full Moon, kited around the circular path south of where scorps pop, took it down to 45% in 50 minutes with BlizzardIV (783DMG, no food) and Bio3, before I got caught by Breakga and got killed. The NM deaggro easily, and when reclaimed will always open with bindga, followed by a poison breath type move that leaves time to cast Erase before it's on you. I believe it's safely duoable by any combination of jobs with erase/stona using a standar kite / bounce hate method around this area. Breakga can be avoided if enough distance is gained but the NM's spellcasting range itself seems increased (even with Addle on Bindga is extremely hard to avoid). Regular Hits for 250/350 dmg with Phalanx up. *: Successfully soloed using the style above as 90RDM/SCH(Soloed barring my buddy Badda coming in at 8% to proc with his BLM mule, anyways.) Minikin, Ambition, and Baying Moon atmas. Kited at a crescent shaped section of Revelation Rock, south of flux #3. Kept Bio III and Addle up as a first priority, switching to Dark Arts with two charges available to Alacrity Aero or Blizzard IV(1132 damage with my setup), and using Blizzard IV immediately when it deaggros. Not at all difficult, only time consuming. Took 57 minutes. Would be much faster with a heavier MAB atma setup. --Graywolfe 12:44, March 31, 2011 (UTC) With regards to dominion condition above, Need the Ladybug NM and the tier 2 scorpion at 100% before it starts popping, then will just pop on its own every 10-15 minutes. --Dracko 10:44, December 30, 2010 (UTC) *: 4+ Summoners + 1 Thf ( for Treasure Hunter) we found it near its spawn area, dragged it near conflux 3. Used alot of Shiva Heavenly Strike & Ramuh for Thunder Storm. Thf was /dnc to remove own poison buffs and used Atmas : Voracious Violet & Gnarled Horn (for Thf) Summoners used Atmas: MM mimic or w.e its called ( refresh), Allure, Ambition, Hero), was suggested to use Ice Atma as well. These are just suggestions. --Neonracer 6:21 p.m EST, 2011 Attempted w/ around 10 people all 85-90. around 3 BLM, 1 WHM, 1 RDM, 3 THF, and 1 BLU These are standard players, not gods of our server, sure its probably duoable but to what realistic measure? I don't advise attempting this NM with less than 18 standard players (aka ppl who dont have their 'dream set' of gear. --Gylfie' 22:05, February 26, 2011 (PST) *: Successfully Trio NIN/WAR, BLM/NIN, WHM/BLM - using the same strategy that is described using THF WHM BLM above. Nin has a few advantages over THF: 2hr removes weakness and Migwari prevents death from Death Scissors. During the first half of the battle, he likes to use bindga, followed by Hell Scissors. If the poison aura is up, you can die here. Death can be avoided if you have a stone-skin on. During the last half of battle, he likes to use a break-GA spell to wipe shadows followed by a Death Scissor which does more damage than I care to receive. As mentioned earlier, NIN can survive this move using Migawari. Stunners need to try to stun the GA spell that precedes his TP move. In my experience, stunning the spell prevented the TP move from occurring as well. Due to the 10 sec gap in Migwari duration vs. recast, I was killed. I was able to 2hr and get back in action quickly in that case, and had a revitalizer on me. BLM was able to survive with shadows long enough for me to regain control - when that happened. Fight was somewhat long because I was the only person damaging it and I do not have Blade: Hi. We got no procs, 1 jewel and soulscourge dropped (as well as the 100% belt). --StdTrancR 20:17, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :* Easy duo DNC/NIN and BLM/RDM. I (DNC) used atmas Gnarled Horn, Razed Ruins, Apoc; the BLM used Minikin, Apoc, Dread. Most -ga spells were stunned, few got off, but I never dropped below 1k HP. Evading was no problem. Kept Fan Dance up mainly as a precaution. In my opinion the first 50% is harder than the last 50% due to possible hate reset.--Zatias 17:59, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ::*'I do NOT recommend it' but I am 90% sure that dnc/nin can solo this with 1 magic accuracy atma (at least) to stun her spells. I just soloed her down to about 30% as dnc with the atmas RR, GH, and Kirin, even starting the battle unprepared for bindga and Hell Scissors. Was down to 2 HP without having done a single blow to the NM, but I came back and knocked her down to 30%-ish before bad luck fell me. Took about 25 minutes to do so, and she also resisted maybe 1 in 4 of my Violent Flourishes even with Stutter Step and Kirin atma. Fan Dance protected me from scissors moves very well; even when Petrified I was able to evade and endure until it wore. My death came from the combination of Fan Dance wearing as she casted Breakga, resisting stun, her poison aura, and at last a nice Death Scissors (all within 3 seconds XD) Like I said, I do NOT recommend it but I am sure this is possible. Unlike the duo mentioned above, the last 50% is actually harder solo. Was just putting this out there. --Zatias 19:50, May 1, 2011 (UTC) pop conditions i think the closer the other dominions are to 100% the faster the pop, vad was only at 50% when i got my pt out there, we were all sad but half the pt was already at scorps, then someone watched him pop, not found him, so he does pop even if its not 100%, just maybe slower or something, not sure really. Total Hitpoints He must have around 70,000 HP as a brew'd jinpu did 35k and took him to just below half to where he was casting Stonega. The brew was left overs after Orthrus --StdTrancR 20:13, April 18, 2011 (UTC) SMN Duo Duoed today with 2x smn/whm, using titan and atmas Minikin/Ducal/Stout with Mountain buster and the other smn titan Minikin/Sanguine/MountedChamp. Make sure earthern ward is always up on both smns and avatars both go in at same time and use BPs then run far away, when both pets are dead recast asap and get earthern ward back up and wait for hedj to get close and BP, run away again and repeat. keep reraise up and other buffs blink and aquaveil will also help too, takes a long time to kill even with +2 empyrean set but can be done. --Cloudius777 14:18, April 26, 2011 (UTC) SMN SOLO Solod this the other day SMN/WHM. Atmas used were Ducal Guard / MM / Ultimate. Typical SMN kite method using Shiva's merit BP. Just stay clear of Break and you'll be fine. Omfgwtf Any SMN killing this NM should definitely remember to sub /WHM for erasing bind. It also saves on antidotes by having poisana, although the poison is not that dangerous overall and antidotes are cheap and fast. --Gibgezr 10:20, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Possibility of Rage My LS and I just fought this thing and despite the main page saying "never builds resistance to stun", I have to question whether that is actually true or not. We took quite a while to burn down its hp, and suddenly at about 30% life left, it started resisting *everything*. Stun, headbutt, melees were whiffing, elemental debuffs wouldn't land... I do believe it actually has a rage timer! Once we let it declaim, it went back to normal. I'm not positive what the rage timer would've been as we were fighting Amarok beforehand. My guess is somewhere between 45-60 minutes, but I'm not positive. The first half of the fight seemed to go a lot slower than the last 30% once we declaimed and reclaimed it (done within 10 minutes). --Kimya5 04:31, August 25, 2011 (UTC) BST Solo As of the patch, GooeyGerard makes this fight so ridiculously easy. Setup was 2x -pdt axes +3 (+2 is fine too), Anwig Salade with the -pdt, and atma was RR/MC/DG. Just send Gooey in and sit back and watch the fight! You can even fight with your pet for some of the fight! ~Odeken of Pheonix *I just tried this and my pet got eaten alive, fairly quickly. The poison aura and poison breath might not do as much damage, but they still tic Gerard down faster than the regen can repair. --Ctownwoody 23:12, November 7, 2011 (UTC) *Just Soloed with dipper Yuly using 2 -pdt axes Anwig Salade RR/MC/DG The evasion of dipper was nice During Breakga I did try Using goey once during the fight but dipper seemed to be much better. make sure if you reward your pet try to keep the reward under what seems to be 75%hp so ducal Gaurd stays in effect, if you get above that 75% and death sissors is used it will knock your pet almost to 0 hp. used 3 dippers 1 goey and 3-4 stacks of etas. 60min mark popped up right after he died so get ready for a long battle. --Kaliecious 22:03, December 5, 2011 (UTC) *I had NO such luck as Odeken. I had 1 -11%pdt axe, anwig salade with 5% haste and -10%dt, GH/DC/MC(which is more defensive then what Odeken listed, replacing the DEX atma with AGI) atmas. Went at him with Gerard. Once he hit him once I heeled to bring it to a safe place to fight. Not sure what move the thing did but within the first 15 seconds of the fight Gerard was at 18%. I think it was Hell Scissors. No idea where Odeken came up with the idea that this was easy. I popped another after Gerard died. He got widdled down quickly again even with me stunning the scissors move. -Lojinxx of Bismarck 7/27/12 * While I succeeded after roughly 45 minutes, I started with GooeyGerard and after 1 reward using Theta and DG/MC/Apoc (I don't like to lose mobs) I let him die and switched to FaithfulFalcorr. After 3 Falcorrs and about a stack of Thetas it went down. I have 2 Astolfos and no Anwig Salade. Only dropped Thunder Belt. I was no amused.